


Feel You Up

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Large Breasts, Little Boy seeks Big Girl relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Luke caught Jessie masturbating to him in her sleep. Would he find out, or her catch him off guard?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of Lessie (Luke+Jessie) stories? Not anymore. In fact, this will be the 1st Lessie lemon on the site. Why? Again, not much Lessie stories. Hope this one will whet your appetite for some Lessie lemon.
> 
> Wow… that one's a bit tongue twisting. Well, off to the story!
> 
> And yes, I don't own Jessie ;)

Luke was still awake that evening, and he felt like he can't sleep. What was the best of his choices that evening? Of course he can't bother his siblings… that would be a bit rude that they need their sleep. What he wanted to do involved sound. As in using the PC, playing his PS3, even watching TV- but in the end he just shrugged.

He decided to just go down and drink water, thinking he can sleep now. He did drink water and after drinking water, he was about to go back to sleep in his room, until a sound stopped him.

"Was that… Jessie?"

He heard his nanny moan.

Curious, he then walked slowly towards his nanny's room quietly (of course, you can't go noisily because it'll catch you off-guard) and found out her door was open by a bit. As he slowly opened the door he was shocked- and delighted- to see something he had never seen before.

He just caught his nanny masturbate in her sleep.

He tiptoed slowly to her bed and just stood there, enjoying the sight. Jessie was rubbing her middle of her crotch, and her pajamas became wet with each moan that she does. Feeling unsatisfied, still with her eyes closed, she took her pajamas off and turns out she was without panties.

She kept fingering her clit, eager to satisfy her craving. Luke however wonders who she is masturbating to. His nanny's moans were like honey to his ears. Soon enough, he got a boner. Luke just smiled on the sight he's not even supposed to see.

Finally, Jessie unbuttons her pajama top to reveal a pink lacy bra with a front-hook. She then groped herself in the breasts, which even made Luke all happy and even getting an even hurting erection (probably because he can't stand it anymore) as he sees Jessie moan, grope, and finger herself.

Feeling he can't take it anymore, he begins to help her out. He then squeezes her other tit and his other hand helps finger her pussy. This even made Jessie moan even harder. What she didn't know that Luke was helping her.

"ohh Luke…"

He then froze upon hearing what she just said. Was she fantasizing about him? Did he just hear it right?

Finally she climaxed and as she moaned hard, a jetstream of cum gushed out of her pussy. She was relieved. But she slowly opened her eyes and caught Luke right handed.

"LUKE?"

"Um, it's not what you think…"

Jessie covered up and said, "How dare you catch me in my private time? How rude of you! I can't believe you had the nerve of coming to my room and seeing me like this?"

"Hey, don't blame me; you're the one who's loud and was curious of where it came from."

"And isn't it your bedtime? Why don't you go to bed already?"

"But I can't sleep!"

"Well better go up now and forget what happened. Otherwise-"

"What if I told you I caught you right handed that you are masturbating to me?"

She stopped dead in her tracks that Luke caught her indeed, thinking about him while pleasuring herself. Not to mention Luke's boner is getting to hurtful for him.

"Well, I-"

"Looks like I'm not the only one. Looks like you like me. Right?"

"Ok fine I was thinking of you. The reason I just kept it for myself is because I don't want to get in trouble for it. There. I said it!"

"You won't get in trouble if… I'm doing this in private."

"You mean?"

He then fondled Jessie's Cup D breasts and he said, "I'll make sure it's a secret for life. I love you; you love me, so... This will indeed, be a secret love."

"Ohh, Luke… fondle me… make me yours."

He continued to fondle, squeeze and caress her round mounds, the same pair of tits that he dreamed of doing so much for a long time ever since she was in service to the Ross family. He then unhooked her bra and her two natural boobs got free from the restricting underwear. She held her hands to hisand kept playing with them. Because his fingers kept brushing her nipples, they became hard and stiff, enough for Luke to immediately suck, bite, and nip at them.

"Ohh, aah, Luke, suck me harder"

He didn't say anything; he just minded that he would just do his deed and nothing more. He decided to add the sweet tune by making it more painful by placing his hard dick in her waiting folds. Both Jessie and Luke cried in pain because it was his 1st time as well as Jessie's.

"You ok Jess?"

"Don't mind me. Go inside of me. It's alright…"

He did so and he felt her pussy gripped Luke's wiener as well as sucking him inside her womb. Luke never felt this sensation like this before in this 12-year old life.

"Wow… so tight, so hot."

He then pumped fast, but it wasn't fast enough, because she was that tight. Jessie's moans filled the room, and this even made Luke smile more, all while he's sucking her right breast and playing with the left.

"Oh, Luke... Faster!"

"I'm trying! But you're too tight!"

He then brought all his energy to do it fast and nice, because he's afraid he might hurt her from the inside. After all, he's circumcised, but that's not enough to justify what he wants to do to the girl he liked.

"Luke… I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Oh no this is not good."

Fearing he might impregnate her, He hurriedly pulled out of her and she moaned hard and sweet that she gushed out a jetstream of cum towards Luke, knocking him down in the floor.

But that didn't bother him, for he got up his feet and rushed to her despite being drenched in Jessie's cum. He saw his nanny shiver and twitch because of the cumming and she was still moaning in pain from the high pressure cumming.

He then kissed Jessie and said, "You feel better?"

She said in between little sobs of pain, "I guess… I'll be fine."

Jessie's breasts and pussy were swollen and red that if Luke will continue "pleasuring" her might rip or break her from the inside. "I'm sorry I went too far, I didn't know you'll-"

"Shh… I love you Luke. That's all I want from you."

"I love you too Jessie."

Finally, he was sleepy and decided to sleep in Jessie's room by her side. He's hoping no one knew of this but the two of them.

_It'll be our little secret Jessie, shh._


End file.
